


你要做的只是抬头去看星光

by Linikalosa



Category: TSV-Fandom, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, E主视角没有别的意思只是因为剧情需要, M/M, OBAE, Out of Character, be, 不讲武德ABO, 设定并无卵用, 请仔细看备注再决定是否观看, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linikalosa/pseuds/Linikalosa
Summary: Eddy喜欢Brett，这很难办，因为他们都是Alpha。但Eddy并不知道，Brett其实是个Omega。————————————————————正能量ABO流水账文。O羊A橙，O羊A橙，O羊A橙，各种意义上的BE BE BE，重要的事情说三遍，请谨慎决定是否观看。也许会有小车车。以上。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始只想搞个ABO的BE短篇，结果越搞越长而且有收不住的趋势，我没写过ABO，对这个设定还在研究中。但搞着搞着我发现该设定其实对剧情没什么作用，甚至几乎说是可以完全拿掉的。一度很难过，暴躁想删文，但本着写都写了物尽其用的原则，还是发上来吧。  
> 剧烈OOC，都是幻想，切勿上升真人。  
> 标题是随便起的，起名废就是我。

在咖啡店里写论文的时候，Eddy明显感到身后有异样的目光投射到他身上。没等他回头，一只手已经轻轻拍上他的肩。紧接着，手的主人就坐到他对面，一个挺帅气的男生，西装革履。  


一瞬间，Eddy的脑袋里闪过各种可能性。他刚刚练了六个小时的琴，手指发麻，全身僵硬。也许自己大脑死机，拿错别人的咖啡，如果是这样就太糟糕了。

“你好。”

男生身上传来浓烈的皮革味道，这是个不怎么愿意隐藏信息素的Alpha。

“……你好？”Eddy僵了一秒，全身的汗毛都竖起来。他不善于和陌生人说话。

“请问有什么事吗？”他犹豫着问道。

“我在那边看见你点咖啡，也许一会儿我们可以一起吃个饭什么的。”Alpha神情倨傲自如，就好像一切都是理所当然。坐在他对面的Omega漂亮而羞怯，看上去挺好相处，如果手段得当，也许晚上就能把他拐上床。

Eddy的脸一下子熟透了，看起来活像吞了一整瓶Dirty Dick。“噢……”几秒之后，他用兔牙咬了咬下嘴唇，从喉咙里挤出一个音节。

“那个，不……不好意思，你可能找错人了，我是个Alpha……”Eddy的声音逐渐小下去。

“哈！”Alpha松了松领口，发出一声短促的笑。“你完全可以想一个更好的理由拒绝我。

皮革味道越来越浓，Eddy想大声咳嗽。“抱歉让你误会了。”他垂下眼睛，不愿意让对方看到自己脸上厌恶的表情。“我真的，真的是Alpha。”

“得了吧。你这种Omega我见多了，装得像那么回事，其实……”

Eddy不觉得他帅气了。现在他在Eddy的眼中就跟一条会说话的鮟鱇鱼没两样。这就是我尽可能用各种方式隐藏自己信息素的原因，你个傻——Eddy在心里摁响消音器。Alpha都很蠢，他们高傲自大，自认为能够掌控所有，他们的字典里从来没有“尊重”两个字，他们会想当然用各种不体面的方法——有时候是暴力，有时候是性——攫取他们想要的一切。Alpha还不如动物，动物都知道打输了就灰溜溜逃走呢。Eddy不想跟这种人同属一个类别。

“别再犹豫了，小男孩，”Alpha还在滔滔不绝，“我们可以去吃吃饭，喝一杯，我保证绝对值得你花时间。”

“操——”脏话就在Eddy的嘴边，快要蹦出来了。他感觉自己全身都在因为愤怒而颤抖，皮革味儿让他头昏脑胀。

“Eddy。”

这是一家挺吵的咖啡馆。空气里充斥着各种嘈杂，咖啡机的嗡嗡搅拌、马克杯清脆的碰撞、高声谈笑与窃窃私语，但Eddy还是瞬间从这些声音中捕捉到了最特别的那个。

他的朋友、同学、兄长，世界上最好的Alpha，Brett Yang。

Brett的信息素是铁的味道。Eddy慢慢平静下来。

“我听他们说你来这里了。”Brett走过来，随意用手肘碰了碰他，“哇，看起来你有了个新朋友。”

“他不是我的朋友。”Eddy说，“我不认识他。”

“你好，陌生人。”Brett语气随意得像是在跟路边的水果摊主说话。字句如薄雾一般从他的口中飘出，却根本没在对方身上停留一丁点儿。

“不是说一小时后去吃饭？”Brett把手搭在Eddy肩上。

“是的，是的。”Eddy侧过头，视线与Brett正好相对。他无意识地舔舔嘴唇。

至于那个被晾在一边的Alpha呢，谁在乎。Eddy一边收拾东西一边想。

推开咖啡厅的大门，冷风扑面而来，Eddy脸上的热意却依旧没有消退。

他们根本没有一小时后去吃饭的约定。

“你怎么来了？”

“路过。”Brett回答，“但我知道你喜欢来这里写论文，我想也许会偶然遇到你呢。”

Brett是专程来解救他的。意识到这一点，Eddy感觉脸颊更烫了，同时心里某个角落也有一点小小的失望？是的。失望。如果没有期待，哪来的失望呢。可他期待什么？Eddy问自己，你在期待什么呢？

“刚才那个Alpha，他找你干嘛？”Brett问。

“这个……说起来有点尴尬，他想约我出去。”

“为什么？”Brett挑了挑眉，语气中有一丝探究的意味。

“他……以为我是个Omega。”Eddy老实回答。

“哈哈哈哈……”Brett大笑出声。“这是第几次了？”

Eddy先是一愣，随即反应过来Brett是在逗他，于是他笑起来。

“我不知道，大概有3928次这样？”

“真是够可以的，你一定很困扰。”Brett说。

“不，我完全不介意。”Eddy摇摇头，“我不介意被当成Omega，我只是觉得那些Alpha很烦人……”他停顿了一秒，“对不起，我无意冒犯你。”

Brett可一点都不烦人。

今天的风又大又猛，Brett突然咳嗽起来，他忘记戴围巾了。Eddy默默把围巾摘下来递给他。

“你不冷吗？”

“不冷。”Eddy老老实实摇头，鼻尖却是红红的。

“真的？”Brett怀疑地看着Eddy。

“真的。”

“那你认为是什么让他对你有了这么离谱的误会？”Brett不再坚持。他接过还带着Eddy体温的围巾，继续刚才的话题。

“我不知道……”Eddy有点慌了。

“想想嘛，是什么原因。”Brett把围巾缠绕在脖子上，动作优雅而冷峻，秀气的手指划过棉毛表面，像是温柔的引诱。Eddy想象着他的手指与自己的颈部接触，那会是什么感觉？

“Eddy，你在听吗？”Brett的双眼透过严肃的方形黑框眼镜微微上抬，仿佛要望向Eddy的心底。

Eddy回过神，把目光飞快地从Brett的手上挪开。

“你说什么？”

“他既然对你感兴趣，说明你和那些漂亮又脆弱的小生物的确有相似之处。”

这话说得倒是颇为中肯。Eddy总是被当成Omega。也许是因为他安静内敛的性格，也许是因为他过于微弱的信息素，也许是因为他敏感而丰富的情绪，总而言之很多人都认为上天搞错了他的性别。他本来应该是Omega的。

“别这样说啦。”Eddy皱了皱眉，他不喜欢Brett这样的语气，看似发自内心，可其中又掺杂了某种微妙的嘲讽。

“你没必要这么说Omega。”

“难道他们不是吗？”

“我想说的是，除了性别方面，他们其实和我们一样。你没必要表现得这么……”

“刻薄？”

“不是……”

“你就是这个意思。我是个刻薄而虚伪的混蛋。”Brett扯了扯嘴角，却毫无笑意。

“你不是……”Eddy睁大眼睛，“Brett，我想说的是，你是我所知道的最好的人，没有哪个Alpha能像你一样好了，我只是认为你不需要用这些刻薄的话来故意把自己装成一个坏人，因为你不是。”

这些话听起来怪怪的。Eddy有些慌乱地转过头，想要努力平复自己剧烈的心跳与赖在他脸上不走的热潮。

他没能看到Brett刚刚抬眼掠过他的侧脸，温情与依恋一闪而逝。

“我们干脆去吃饭吧。”Brett说，就好像什么都没有发生一样。

Eddy松了口气。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再解释一下，我说的BE指的是人物关系，这个故事的结局大概率还是HE。  
> 这一章原本没有，是临时加上的，部分地弥补了原稿的缺点，但仍然很烂就是了。  
> 设定神马都是浮云，本质只是个八点档狗血俗套苦情暗恋文学，如果认为和预期不符，请不要告诉我，迅速点叉即可。  
> 还是各种OOC。

这之后的一段时间，他们变得忙碌了起来。考试、排练、音乐会……桩桩件件的事情像是繁星，数也数不完。Eddy像疯了一样练琴，他刚刚从很长一段时间的伤病中走出来。

生病伊始，他完全没办法做任何事，只好休学在家，每天坐着轮椅，从这头滑到那头，忍受漫长的痛苦与空虚。前路被浓雾缠绕和包裹，他什么都看不到。他的脾气变得很坏，Alpha本性中不受控的一面完全暴露出来。他甚至伤害了他的家人，用最尖酸刻薄的话语把他们赶走。然后自己躲在房间里哭。

“抱歉我问学校要到了你的号码，”Belle给Brett打去电话，“他不听我们的，如果有空的话，你能劝劝他吗？”

“我不觉得我能行。”Brett正在琴房里待着，小提琴放在钢琴凳上，他用手指轻轻拨动A弦。

“你可以试试，他总是跟我们提起你。”Belle说。

“是吗？”Brett的手停止了拨弦。

“我弟弟不是那种典型的……Alpha，他是个很独特的孩子，从小就是。他的朋友不多，同类更是少之又少，但他说你是他见过的最好的Alpha，也是他最好的朋友。我想你的话可能真的管用呢。”

“他是这么说的？”

“是的。所以，你是吗？”

“是……什么？”Brett紧张起来。

“他最好的朋友。”

“我是。”Brett微微呼了口气，点点头，虽然他知道没人看得见。

“你会来吧？”

“到时候再看。”他说。

等下一个周末，一大早他就去了Eddy家里。

“你来干嘛？”Eddy对他吼，隔着厚厚的房间门。他闻到了一股又苦又涩的橘子味儿。

“你姐姐让我来看看你。”Brett干咳一声，吸了吸鼻子。

“她叫你就来，你是她的跟班吗？”说出口的那一刻，Eddy就后悔了。他是想说点好听的来着，但也不知道怎么，听了Brett这句话，他顿时感觉脑袋里就像塞了炸弹，马上就要炸开。

门外好像没有动静。真好，你把他气走了。Eddy胡乱地揉了揉头发，在房间里仅剩的那块空地上转来转去，活像个大号陀螺。周围是他胡乱堆砌的衣服、枕头、书还是什么。他的琴盒就放在地上一角，显而易见地，落了薄薄一层灰。

他又想哭了，于是他决定出去倒一杯饮料。

他推开门，Brett就站在外面，头发梳得整整齐齐，穿着干净得发亮的黑衬衫，手里拿着两杯奶茶。

“要喝吗？”Brett说。

Brett推着Eddy来到后院，午后的空气温暖而湿润，充满轻快的味道。Eddy咬着吸管，珍珠吸溜吸溜滑入食道和肠胃，又甜又软。他想了想，决定把脑子里的炸弹变成云朵。

“我是不是很坏？”Eddy问，声音里带着委屈和祈求安慰的意图。

“还行吧，比我要好一点。”

“哈哈。”Eddy敷衍地回了一句，然后又自顾自说起来。“我不想那么对她们的，她们很关心我，我就是……无法控制。我不知道是只有我这样，还是别的Alpha都这样。”

“这只是人们都会有的反应，当你难过时，常常会伤害到最亲近的人。”

“但你就不会，Brett，你能做好所有事情。”

“呵，我当然不能，你怎么会这么想。”

“因为你就是这么好呀。你拉琴真的特别棒，你的练琴效率也很高，你的拨弦水平我可能一辈子都达不到了。我从来没见你对谁生过气，你不像那些人一样做坏事，你总是无私帮助别人。老师喜欢你，同学喜欢你，Omega喜欢你，Beta喜欢你……”Eddy顿了顿，在脑海里狂翻字典，“你就是他们说的那种……我不记得怎么形容了，最完美的Alpha。”

Eddy总算絮叨完了，侧过头去看他的好朋友——就站在他旁边，好像在听又好像没在听，脸上显露出一种令人捉摸不透的神情。

“在你心中我是这样的……Alpha？”

“是……是的。”Eddy回答，“你就是这样的。一个好的Alpha就应该是这样的。”

“是吗？”Brett的嘴角又浮现出那种常有的，若有似无的讥讽笑容。

Eddy被他的反问搞得一愣。

“可能是因为我不在乎吧。”

“什么意思？”Eddy没听懂。

“没什么。”

Eddy不再继续问了。Brett不想说的事情，他就不会问。

好像是有什么默契似的，他们同时沉默下来。

“唉，我妈是不让我去音乐学院的，我没听。不管怎样，最后我还是让她们失望了。”过了一会儿，Eddy垂头丧气地说。

“她们爱你，爱你的人永远不会对你失望。”

Eddy听到自己的心脏在狂跳。那你呢，他想问，你会对我失望吗。

“你应该重新回来上课。”Brett转移了话题。

“怎么回去，我甚至没办法上下楼，我不能拉琴，我都快忘记我学过的东西了。”

“不能上楼，学校有电梯，不能拉琴，你还能听课。我知道有很多课没什么用，但还是要比每天在家里转圈好一些。”

“我……我做不到。”

“你能做到，Eddy，”Brett突然弯下腰，单膝跪在地上，双手牢牢握住轮椅的扶手，很认真地与他对视，“我会帮你，你能做到。等你完全恢复，你会比从前还要好。”

直到最后一点阳光消失在地平线，Brett才准备回去。

“你住在这里吧，很晚了。”Eddy说。

“不了。”

“好。”Eddy点点头，“我想问……”

“怎么了？”

“如果我姐姐没有找你，你会来吗？”他不敢相信他居然问出口了，这是个烂问题。但他想知道答案，他就是很想知道。

“当然。”Brett回答，不带任何犹豫和迟疑。

Eddy感觉到自己的心在迅速膨胀、融化，就在这一瞬间，他在Brett的眼中也读出了某种情绪，纤细、柔软、易碎。Eddy清楚，Brett不是一个坦诚的人，如果有人想走近他的心，需要穿越曲折而复杂的迷宫，一点一点推开无数道精巧细微又沉重的房门，才能探索出他内心深处最为珍贵的东西。可总是有那么几次，偶然或必然的时刻，也许是他无心插柳，也许是Brett有意为之，他有预感自己就快推开那最关键的一扇门了，只要他再努力一点，再大胆一点……

“Brett！”他提高了音量。

Brett已经往远处走去，听到Eddy的呼唤，他转身，等待他的朋友说完这句话。

Eddy张了张嘴，又闭上了。你要说什么，他乱糟糟地想，说点什么，快说啊！

“你看，今晚的星星很美。”最终他蹦出这么一句话。这是个糟透的说法，但他实在想不出更好的了。

Brett抬头看了看夜空，星星并不多，但每一颗都闪烁着水晶似的光，若有似无，梦幻而迷离，如同浪漫派波浪般跳跃起伏的音符。

“是啊，”他说，“是很美。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能会有些许泥塑，但这俩人早年视频给我的印象太深，没得办法。  
> 结尾强行点题。  
> 这个文应该也许会坚持完结的，非常感谢喜欢它的朋友们，我不擅长回复留言哈但是我真的真的很感谢你们，比心心～～


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就是想写爱哭的E，虽然写得并不好，以及B真的是一个看不透的男人啊哈哈哈哈哈  
> 这章其实我并不满意，但……我暂时也找不出更好的方法来完善，就这样吧。

重返学校比想象的要更艰难。同龄人都在前进，只有自己原地踏步的感觉并不好受。Eddy在轮椅上观察校园里来来往往的行人，感到自己从各个方面来看都比其他人矮了一截。小提琴老师允许他旁听，他看从前不如他的同学拉奏巴赫小无，水平精进不少，于是又开始烦躁。

“我从一开始就错了，我不应该回来！你不应该劝我回来！”他在寝室里发脾气。Brett就坐在他对面，冷静地看着他。

“你怎么不说话，你说点什么啊！”

Brett的神情不变，整个人如岩石一般沉稳。这目光让Eddy心虚又厌烦，他随手抓起桌上的马克杯和游戏手柄，朝Brett扔过去。

马克杯摔破了，Brett弯下腰把碎片一块一块捡起来。

“还好，你没有朝我丢琴。”Brett临走之前说。

他注意到Brett殷红的手指。那是属于小提琴手的手指。

他又哭了一整晚。他以为Brett再也不会回来了。可是第二天，Brett依旧准时出现在他的寝室门前。

“我真不该朝你丢东西……对不起。”Eddy盯着Brett手上的创可贴，眼睛又红了。

“幸亏是右边。”Brett摇了摇自己的右手，好像那是个小铃铛。

这样的事情最初有很多。可无论Eddy怎么表现糟糕，Brett从没有离开他，也没有表现出一丁点不耐烦。Brett每天准时叫他起床，推着他去上课，拉着他去医院复查、做手指复健，逼他读书看谱，还训练他的乐理，就像他根本没生病一样。这样下来，Eddy的视唱练耳的确没有退化多少，Brett的钢琴水平倒是突飞猛进。这倒是个意外收获，Eddy有时候想起来，也觉得好笑。

Brett甚至搞来一台相机，用来记录Eddy恢复练习的过程。

“你记不记得老师说过的，看自己的练习录像是发现问题的好方法。尤其是对于你这种情况。”Brett说。

在一些特殊时刻，他会感到悲伤，或是辗转难眠。Brett都会给他拉琴，只要他开口，无论何时何地。他喜欢西小协，尤其是第二乐章。很多人都说他对这一段的诠释很有一套，可他还是认为Brett的处理要更精确。

Brett的身体也不太好。Eddy想起他们认识这几年，Brett每隔一段时间就会发烧感冒。但他从来没有任性时刻，他帮助别人，却拒绝接受所有人的帮助，而是回到自己的小公寓默默挺过去，几天后加倍自信耀眼地站在众人面前。他很少提自己的家人，偶尔提到了，也很快把话题岔开。

不像Eddy——Eddy可以做不懂事的儿子和小弟弟，对妈妈、姐姐撒娇发脾气。他还爱哭，看到电影里面的宠物狗死掉，他就会哭。

“你到底是不是Alpha？”有时被搞烦了，姐姐和妈妈就对他甩出这么一句话，“真正的Alpha可不是你这样的。”

真正的Alpha……Eddy经常胡思乱想，真正的Alpha不管是什么样，肯定不是他这样。Eddy想起Brett，想起他带着铁锈味儿的灰色毛衫，黑色方框眼镜，拉琴时微微撅起的嘴角，凌厉的眼神和运弓，看似温和却暗藏疏离的眉眼，舞台上的高光时刻，还有他似乎永远都无法触及的内心。

Brett才是那种Alpha，他记不清自己是第几次得出这个结论，那种他一直想要追随和成为的人。他记不清自己是第几次得出这个结论。

他只是不明白Brett为什么要忍受这么糟糕的自己。

无论如何，他还是逐渐好起来。他可以正常走路，可以碰琴，就身体状态来讲，他和以前一样了。他要加倍努力练习，恢复过去的水平。但收效甚微，他陷入了瓶颈。

“别犹豫。”一次练琴过后，Brett对他说。

“我没有犹豫。”Eddy有些挫败地扣上琴盒。那首变奏曲的快速音群，他总是练不好。

“你有，换把的时候你会下意识放慢速度去找音。从前你不会这么做，你会直接随它去。”

干脆而冷静的语气，陈述一个显而易见的事实，总是这样，Brett轻而易举就能找到他最为脆弱最为隐秘的地方。他总是会一针见血指出问题的核心，却不带任何评判的意味。这就是属于Brett的，最独特的，Alpha才会有的特质。

“我做不好。”悲伤的情绪在心底累积，马上就要冲破防线。Eddy开始大口呼气，努力想要把眼泪憋回去。他已经哭了太多次了。

“你应该自信些。你的技术没问题，你只是不相信你没问题。”

“你不需要安慰我，我知道我的技术退化了，我可能永远都达不到以前的水平了。这没什么，反正我怎样都成不了独奏家。”Eddy想笑，尽量让自己显得轻松一些。但他控制不了自己，于是放弃挣扎，干脆坐在墙角，把头埋在胳膊里，不打算起来了。

身边传来热意，Brett也坐下来，紧挨着他。

“那个在夏令营里开开心心帮我调音的小男孩儿去哪啦？”Brett犹豫了一会儿，然后伸手轻轻搂住Eddy，语气是少见的柔软，好像是在哄小孩，“每次我的琴走音，都是他骄傲地帮我调好。我好羡慕他的绝对音感，他有一双很稳定的手，可以做出特别好听的揉弦。第一次听他拉琴，我就在想，这家伙，我一定要跟他做朋友。”

Eddy又被逗笑了，声音自喉咙里钻出，闷闷的像是感冒。他也记起了少年时光，夏日闷热的午后，燥热阳光，嗡嗡作响的电扇，少年乐团音调歪七扭八，和身边带着方框眼镜对他笑嘻嘻的同龄小孩。

“我可能永远都没法做到跟你一样了。”Eddy终于抬起头，小狗一样可怜兮兮地看着Brett，声音含含糊糊。

“跟我一样？”

像你一样的Alpha。

“跟你一样好。”

“我没那么好。”Brett脸色逐渐沉下来，好像是想起了什么不愉快的事情，可是眉眼却依旧流露出柔和的光芒，“你就是你，没必要成为我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近看了一本研究言情小说的书，一对照，发现E在这个文里果然是女主剧本，B就是那个让他魂牵梦绕的男主。  
> 读读理论书对创作还是很有帮助的hhhh


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小言风

复健很有成效。随着时间流逝，Eddy果然恢复到从前的水平，就技术层面而言，甚至比从前还要好一些。“你的意志坚强，你是个真正的Alpha。”他们经常这么说，Eddy有时候会从这些类似腔调的话中察觉到某种奇怪的不对劲。不过也没有什么道理，这是赞赏，他对此不应有太多猜疑。他赢了一个很重要的比赛，并且成功举办了个人音乐会。所有人都开始注意到他，好像他是突然从沙地里蹦出来的巨型盆栽。现在很少有人把他认错为Omega了，他是绝对的优等生，优等生——就像某些人认为的那样——怎么会是连上个台都会吓得要死的Omega呢。

他享受这些赞美，但是在内心深处他很清楚，就在这段时间里，自己身上的某种特质已经永远流失掉了。而这种特质，是让他走得更远的非常关键的东西。

还有件事也让他心烦。Brett渐渐地很少来找他，他们不再像以前一样有机会经常待在一起。

“你现在挺好的，用不着我了。”Brett对他说，然后就独自走开。

这感觉很不好，就好像他把Brett当成了一个什么物件，或者反过来。他反复思考究竟是哪里出了问题。Brett也是非常优秀的学生，有自己的事情要忙。Eddy用这个理由说服自己冷静下来，却徒劳无功。他有时候会在学校里遇到Brett。Brett的身边叽叽喳喳围着一群人，当中有几个是挺漂亮的Omega，看见他走过来，脸上就露出一种讳莫如深的表情，让他在莫名其妙的同时手足无措。Brett倒是落落大方，介绍他们互相认识，可他连一个人名都没记住。他注视着人群中侃侃而谈的Brett，愈发感到自己离那扇门又远了一点。

他迫切希望搞清楚这些事情，否则他会疯掉。与此同时，他不得不像大多数同学一样，开始考虑毕业以后的出路。与此同时，拜Brett的相机所赐，他开始喜欢上拍视频。

他决定借着排练的机会找Brett谈一谈。他们最近在排一个四重奏演出，这是他在学校里和Brett的第一次正式同台演出。说来他自己都认为不可思议，他们在课上合奏作业，在教堂演奏巴赫、在婚礼现场拉十几遍的卡农，却从来没有在舞台上一同穿着西装或是笑死人的滑稽燕尾服。

“Brett，我有事情要跟你说。”Eddy叫住他的朋友。

“哦，好啊。你说吧。”Brett关上琴盒，看起来简直连一分钟也不想多留。

“咚咚咚——”敲门声响起，一个男生探头进来。Eddy认出是Brett最近的新朋友……当中的一个。

“Brett，走吗？”男生的蓝眼睛像两个廉价玻璃球，在他们之间滚来滚去。Eddy想把它们揪出来扔在地下踩碎。

“稍等，一会儿就好。”

“大家都在等你。”

“我很快就去。”

男生把门关上了。谢天谢地，如果他再不关门，Eddy就要过去把门摔在他那张漂亮的脸上了。

“你要去哪儿？”Eddy假装自己不在意这件事。

“就去玩儿，去一些地方。”

“你怎么不找我？”

Brett似乎是被他的这个问题惊到了。紧接着他的眼睛里聚集起笑意，好像想到了什么哭笑不得的事情。

“你不适合去那种地方。”

“那可不一定。”Eddy几乎是带着怨气说。“那种地方”，Eddy无法具体想象出来，他倒不是真想去，他对“那种地方”一向没什么感觉，即使他根本不清楚Brett指的到底是哪里。

“你要跟我说什么？”

“老师建议我出国，”Eddy的眼中透露着紧张和不安，“你觉得呢？”

“我不知道，Eddy，这是你自己的事。”

“你打算做什么，是继续深造，还是去乐团？”

“也许会去乐团吧。”

“你不想出国吗？”

Brett沉默着。Eddy知道，他在权衡用什么话来回答才会既显得认真，又不会完全透露出他内心真实的想法。

“实话说，没那么想。”

“为什么？所有人都想出国，尤其是Alpha。我知道那些顶尖的Alpha独奏家要么在美国，要么在欧洲。”

“那你想吗？”

“当然了。他们都说我应该申请，我想我也许会试试。”

“不要管他们的话，你自己想吗？”

Eddy想说是，但不知道为什么，内心深处有一个声音阻止了他。

Brett发出一声轻叹，也许是轻笑。Eddy意识到，他没有回答自己的问题。

“不管怎么说，我现在真的要走了。”Brett背起琴盒。

“等等，我还有事要说。”

“说吧。”

“我不知道我们是怎么了。”他开口，时间仿佛在这一刻静止了。“我以为，我以为……”

“你以为什么，Eddy？”Brett的上身微微往后倾，却挺得很直，眼睛眨也不眨，“你以为什么？”

他脸上的神情，Eddy分不清那是防备还是期待。

“我以为我才是你最好的朋友……”Eddy翕动着嘴唇，任由字句如被折断的芦苇一般散落。

释然和失望两种情绪在Brett的眼中流淌、交织、变幻，最终归于平静。

“你当然是，Eddy。”他恢复了惯常的波澜不惊，“你是我最好的朋友。但你知道的，我不能总是围着你转，我的生活里并不是只有你。”

Brett说得对。Eddy感到心在抽痛。他知道，他当然知道。

演出当天，Eddy很早就来到现场，他要确保现场万无一失，他不想搞砸和Brett的演出。现场会有很多观众，早就远远超出了他们的预期。有人是来听音乐的，可更多人把焦点放在了另一个层面。四重奏里有两个Alpha，这场面一定会很有趣。多年前发生过这样的惨剧，一提和二提都是Alpha，结果在演出当天，两个人互相角力，完全无视中提和大提，越拉越激动，最后毁掉了整场演出。

Eddy曾经用这件事编了个中提笑话，把Brett逗得够呛。

“我们不会这样的。”Brett对他耸肩，“要有信心。”

Eddy做了几个深呼吸，双手握紧又松开。经过这些事，他最缺少的就是信心。他原本想拉二提，但Brett坚持要他拉一提。他曾以为Brett是在让着他，并为此焦虑了好一段时间。后来他忍不住向Brett求证，Brett的反应一如既往，诚恳中带着捉弄人的狡黠。

“当然不是！”Brett发出夸张的怪叫，“这可是门德尔松，绝对的浪漫主义，你更在行。”

“你真的这么想吗？”Eddy微张着嘴，表情发愣。他不想表现得这么傻，但不行，没什么比听到Brett夸他更高兴的事了。

“我真这么想。”Brett笑起来，“这是你的机会，抓住它，别犹豫。”

Eddy发誓，为了Brett的这个笑容，他什么都愿意做。

演出前五分钟，Brett才姗姗来迟。

他看起来有点疲惫，Eddy想。“你还好吗？”他问得小心翼翼。

“这个问题可不专业，”Brett的语气近乎调侃，还有些急躁。他给琴弓上松香，然后开始调音，“我好得不能再好了。”

Eddy感到有什么事情不对劲，但他没空考虑很多。灯光亮起，他们准时上场，一切都在按照正确且合适的流程往下进行。一开始他有些紧张，他很难分清是手还是琴弓在抖动，心在高空飞速旋转，却迟迟无法找到降落的地点。

时间流逝着，他逐渐进入状态。乐曲进入到高潮阶段，他的身体跟随音乐摆动着——他在拉琴时一向动作很大。他跟随肢体的节奏，本能地侧过头去。他看到Brett就在他身旁，琴就架在左肩，面容苍白，表情沉静如海，手肘弯曲如射箭的战士，黑西装下是鼓噪的肌肉与奔腾的血流。弓在琴弦上起起落落，血肉与音符交融，和铁锈味缠绕在一起，惨烈而宏大。他想起来很久之前在书上看到过的一句话，只有两种生活方式，腐烂或燃烧。Brett，毫无疑问，是第二种。

Eddy的双眼忽然一热。只要他能想到，他愿意给予Brett世间所有的赞美。Brett是太阳，是火炬，是蜡烛。在他冷硬的外壳之下，是满腔的真诚与热情，温柔与坚强。我是多么幸运能够遇见他。Brett在拉solo，Eddy望向他，如同望着悬崖峭壁边缘上的一朵玫瑰。聚光灯在Brett周身投射下朦胧的暗影，脆弱而虚幻。仿佛下一秒他就会消失。

我爱他。Eddy极力忍住鼻间汹涌而至的酸意，我爱他。

这是场成功的演出，观众席掌声雷动经久不息。回到后台，Eddy来不及放下琴，就扑上去紧紧抱住Brett。这场面有点尴尬，还有别人在呢。但他不在乎。

“Brett……”他只说了这一个名字就再也说不下去。

他感觉到Brett的手轻抚他的头发，带着极为犹豫的眷恋与温柔。

“你做到了。”Brett轻声说。

“我们做到了。”Eddy带着浓重的哭腔在好友的耳边喃喃，他必须要说，在他还有勇气的时候，“Brett，其实我……”

但他没能如愿。

“我们该返场了。”Brett几乎是坚决地强行分开这个拥抱。。

接下来发生的事情变得很模糊。喧闹的酒吧、闪烁的灯影，还有来来回回不知去往何方的人们，有些他认识，有些则是完全陌生……他被欢呼声和赞美声环绕着，脑子却像是个强磁场一样屏蔽了所有干扰。他感到自己的心落在一汪深不见底的湖泊里慢慢下沉，冰冷而疼痛。

“砰——”，有人打开了香槟，把他吓了个激灵。他像是刚从催眠中醒过来似的，直起身，东张西望，寻找那个他长久以来一直在追逐的身影。但他什么都没找到。有人递给他烈酒，他大口吞咽，感到五脏六腑在翻滚。

凌晨三点，他被人架着，摇摇晃晃歪七扭八地走在清冷的街道上。

“Brett呢，Brett，”Eddy先是小声咕哝，然后大声嚎叫，“Brett！你在哪？”

“跟你说过的，他不舒服先走啦……”有人告诉Eddy，“我送你回去。”

“Brett，Brett，Brett……”

他听不进去，只是一遍一遍叫着Brett的名字。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 苦情戏

“你将来会成为一名演奏家。”一次比赛过后，Eddy的姐姐对他说。

就结果而言，他对自己挺满意的。当时他刚刚分化，还带着初露锋芒的少年意气，神情倨傲，提着那把装着两个微调的琴，右手食指穿过弓毛与弓杆的空隙，轻巧随意搭在马尾库上，朝着台下微微鞠躬。

“我会当真的！”回家路上，他兴奋地回应姐姐，淡淡的橙子味道弥漫开来，没有Alpha身上常见的攻击性和压迫感。他的信息素像是初秋清晨枝头的阳光，让人心情愉快。

“演奏家——我看够呛。”妈妈在一边撇撇嘴，她为儿子的成绩高兴，也为儿子的前途担忧，“还是医生比较靠谱。”

“她是在担心你。”姐姐对Eddy做了个鬼脸，Eddy笑起来。

Eddy没想过事情会变成这样，他申请了两个心仪的学校，都没成。

“我以为我做得很好，我觉得我很努力，”Eddy站在办公桌前，面对严厉的老师，却始终倔强地不肯低头。

“你是做得很好，但你要明白，”教授紧皱眉头，显出一种耐心劝导的样子，“努力与结果没有必然关联。何况……很多时候成绩并不是唯一的因素。”

“那还有什么因素？”Eddy不甘心听到这样的答案，“是因为我是Alpha？”他的确有听过这样的说法，为了平衡比例，有些顶尖院校的Alpha人数最多不能超过5%。

教授用两只手指轻扣桌面，没有说话。

“Brett怎么样？”他问。

“我不太清楚，我没有他的消息。”

从那次音乐会之后，Eddy就没有再见过Brett。他们都很忙，他对自己说。可是他清楚，Brett在躲他。

Brett当然会躲着他了。Eddy想起那个突如其来的拥抱，那句没有说完的话。

你不该那么做的，你把他吓到了，你能得到什么？……恐慌如同藤蔓死死纠缠他的思想，如果Brett从此再也不理他……他禁止自己想下去。

但无论如何，考虑到各种原因，他们应该见一面。确切地说，是他迫切需要——安慰、批评、劝导——随便什么。

他掏出手机，拨通Brett的号码，滴滴滴滴——

“你好。”

“老兄，是我。”Eddy尽量让自己显得开朗一些。

“我知道是你。”

“……我……我想跟你谈谈。”

几秒的沉默，Eddy感觉像几个世纪那么漫长。

“你在哪里？”

Eddy躺在教学楼门前的一片草地上，午后阳光懒洋洋地洒下，他伸出手任凭光芒穿过指缝落在他的脸上。这感觉让他想起Brett。很奇怪，Brett常常给人留下冷漠和不好接近的印象，可是他还是会把Brett和温暖的事物联系在一起。他无意识地打开相机，不知从什么时候起，他不管走到哪里都带着它。

镜头里几乎都是Brett，发生在他们仍旧亲密无间的时空里。Brett有时走在前面，有时走在后面。但大部分时间里都和他并肩而行，那个小男孩一样调皮的Brett，全身心投入到小提琴上的Brett，让人看不透的，锋利的，温柔的，忧伤的，令人心碎的Brett。

Eddy当然也在。他看着镜头里的自己，可以那么沉默、羞涩、活泼、自信、任性……和Brett在一起，他是自己，可又不是自己。

“你在看什么，这么好笑？”Brett在他身边停下，低头看着他。

“就只是一些录影。”Eddy有点慌乱地关掉显示屏。Brett从来没看过相机里面的内容。

“我失败了。”Eddy扯动嘴角，注视着Brett在他身旁躺下来。Brett双手交叠在脑后，Eddy感受到身旁传来带着温度的，如磐石一般的铁的味道。

“我有做错什么吗？”笑容逐渐凝固、消失，Eddy盯着头顶湛蓝而刺眼的天空，盯到眼泪几乎要流出来。

“为什么要这么说？”

“只是……不该是这样的。我努力了这么久……”

“你还记得我跟你讲过的那次比赛吗？”Brett把目光从空中收回，看着Eddy。

Eddy当然记得，Brett曾经参加过一个非常有分量的比赛，他为此练到几乎疯魔，但决赛时，由于指挥的失误，最终他与冠军失之交臂。

“我以为我会很难过，但你知道当他们告诉我这件事的时候，我是怎么想的吗？”

“怎么想的？”

“什么都没想，没有感觉。”神情平静。

“这怎么可能？你是怎么做到的？”Eddy侧过身面对Brett，完全不敢相信他的说辞。

“我人生中几乎有四分之三的时光都在拉琴，Eddy，我相信你也一样。练琴的过程很枯燥，很痛苦，但也充满挑战和快乐。我还是爱那些奏鸣曲、难到死的乐团分谱，还有各种协奏曲和小品。我喜欢拉琴这件事，我真的喜欢。我当然希望成为Hilary Hahn，或是Joshua Bell，但我拉琴不是为了这个，至少不完全是。我想直到我生命的最后一刻，只要我还能够行动，我就会继续拉琴，至于我在拉琴时是什么身份，我并不在乎。”

“而且，”Brett重新看向天空，“总有一些因素你无法控制。”

“老师也这么说！”Eddy显得很惊讶，他的目光落在青青草地，一只瓢虫自草叶上滑下来，而后消失无踪。“你说的对，你总是对的，Brett。”他目光闪动，好像突然明白了什么，“我希望我能像你一样，把事情想得很透彻。我做得还是不够好，我知道，我想我只是有点失落而已。我并不想出国，也不想深造，我只是……不知道我还能做什么而已。”

“这很简单，只要你还能拉琴，做什么都无所谓，只要你能拉琴。”

“哈，说的容易，”Eddy没忍住笑，摆弄着手里的相机，“我还能做什么，拍视频吗，有谁会看……”

“怎么会没人看，”Brett笑着拿过Eddy的相机，没有注意到Eddy瞬间紧张的神色，“我就很想看。你总是在拍，可你从来不让我看你都拍了些什么……”

四周突然安静下来，只能听到相机里传来的嘈杂而模糊的背景音。Eddy的眼睛始终没有离开过Brett的脸，像一条快死掉的鱼渴望水一样，期待他的朋友能有所回应，虽然这种突如其来的意外情况可能并不是他预料到的，但假如，假如Brett能够从这些傻得要命的录影里面看得出他的真心……假如Brett也有一点，哪怕只有一点点喜欢他呢。他的心悬起来，风筝一般飘飘荡荡，等待着Brett扯动那根细不可见的引线。

Brett始终沉默不语。最后他默默关掉相机。

相机重新回到手中，Eddy的心也坠落在湖底。

“我要走了。”Brett站起来，拍了拍身上的土。

“等等！”Eddy也急忙站起来，一把拉住Brett的手臂。Brett就像是被烫了一下，迅速抽回手。

“Brett，我……我……”我爱你……他想抓住最后浮上来的机会。

“我来是想告诉你，过段时间我会去悉尼。”Brett盯着眼前的草坪，语气平板，毫无波澜。

Eddy仿佛被人打了一拳似的，脸色瞬间变得苍白。他知道这个机会已经永远离他而去了。Brett不会爱他的，也不应该爱他。Brett应该去爱美丽的有才华的Omega，Beta，或者是另一个耀眼的成功的Alpha，怎么都不会是他，一个失败的、最不像Alpha的Alpha。

过了一会儿，他重重呼了一口气，极力保持镇静。

“这是什么时候的事？”

“就这几个月。”

“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

“我不知道该怎么开口。”

“那你现在就知道了。”这是个陈述句。

“……真的很对不起，Eddy，我真的真的，很抱歉。”Brett一字一顿地说。他的眼中那种常见的若有似无的嘲讽消失了，取而代之的是某种悲戚的意味。

“你早就想走。”

“……是。”

“所以这算是个告别。”Eddy笑出声来，带着浓重的鼻音。“你是在耍我吗？”他盯着Brett胸前的拉链，上面有一个很别致的哭脸图案。他的刘海被风吹向一边，鼻子一抽一抽的，唇部肌肉僵硬，像是被蜡糊住了，看上去很滑稽。澳洲现在是11月，但他感觉到浑身冰冷。

“不，我……我希望你能……做你想做的事，我是真心的。”

Eddy点点头，有一瞬间，他的脸看起来很是狰狞。泪水在他眼睛里打转，他用尽全力控制自己不让它们掉下来。

“我有做错什么吗？”

“你做得很好。”Brett的脸色在逐渐变差，仿佛不愿意对这个话题浪费太多的时间。

“别再说我做得很好了！”Eddy用力搓了搓鼻子，以便有尊严地擦去眼角沁出的泪水，“如果我做得好，就不会一事无成；如果我做得好，我不会连最好的朋友都留不住……我不知道我们是怎么了，也许是我搞砸了，我很糟糕，如果我做了什么让你不开心的事……你总是把所有人推开，你总是把我推开……”

他终于抽泣起来，气若游丝，仿佛被榨干了仅剩的能量。

“我们还算是朋友吗？”最后他问，声音在颤抖，带着小心翼翼的，濒临破碎的绝望。

一片空白与沉默。紧接着他听到Brett走近，然后又走远的窸窣声，他又听到远处传来的鸟鸣与沙沙的树叶响动，声音由远及近，由近及远，最后消失在微风里。

他抬起头，眼前只有模糊了的、他再也无法看清楚的风景。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个越写越OOC越写越苦我也是不知道为啥，后面几章会更苦，又苦又雷  
> 太苦了……


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 疼痛文学

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 狂奔在OOC的道路上一去不复返，已经控制不住了。  
> 本章语言风格和前面不太一样，内容也许会令人感到不适，都是我的错。

伴随着更衣室或明或暗的灯光，Eddy熟练地脱掉那身形似蟑螂的燕尾服。他一会儿另有安排，可不能让这身丑得要死的玩意碍事。他换上了自己提前带来的皮夹克和破洞牛仔裤，头上戴了个报童帽，自认为是个时尚青年，不过实际效果有待商榷。

“Eddy Chen，”首席叫他，“这么晚了你要去哪儿？”

“我要回家，紧接着去酒吧来几轮。怎么，有问题吗首席先生？”Eddy露出人畜无害的笑容，眼神中带着刀锋。他完全不想理会首席——此人几乎集齐了世界上所有小提首席的毛病。最最令人无法忍受的是，他以为自己是所有人的老爹。

“……没问题，别喝太多，明天还要排练。”首席嘴上有商有量，面色却很难看。他是个Beta，对Alpha有点生理性的惧怕。Eddy是副首席，唯一的Alpha，说不定哪天他就地位不保。但实话实说，Eddy或许有时候看起来像是个混球，却从来没有用Alpha的身份去欺负任何一个人。

他当然爱音乐，爱小提琴，他只是不喜欢这群人，不喜欢这种氛围。没完没了的排练，浑水摸鱼的成员、毫无意义的说教、永远没法互相配合的声部，看似热络实则疏离的人际关系，一眼就能望到头的生涯，让他窒息。

我是从什么时候开始变得这么难以相处了？Eddy望着首席离去的背影喃喃自语。

他伤感了一会儿，随后叫车回家。他住在一栋还算凑合的小公寓里，沿着曲折楼梯百转千回，穿过幽暗狭窄的长廊，才能站到尽头的棕色大门跟前。

隔壁隐隐传来骂人声和吼叫声。那里住着个Alpha，总是往家里带不同的……Eddy不想称呼他们为“伴侣”。那个邻居脾气相当不好，有几次Eddy看到那些“伙伴”鼻青脸肿、满身伤痕地和他擦肩而过。他想过帮忙，但他们都是一脸见了鬼的表情。Alpha来找过他，打算来个“对决”之类的，被他用一长串法律条文唬走了。之后他靠在墙上，在惊魂未定的同时感谢少年时代认真学习的自己。

Eddy又简单照了照镜子，紧接着就离开家直奔红灯区。他沿着五光十色的街巷一直走，来到一处巷口，靠在墙上，盯着前方反射霓虹灯光的潮湿地面。

“嘿！”一个金发女生走过来拍了拍他，“要不要去喝一杯？”

Eddy上下打量女生，她是个Beta。

“抱歉，你不是我的菜。”他回答。

女生意味深长地挑了挑眉，走开了。之后陆陆续续又围上来几个人，可没几秒就都散去。

“你是基因突变紧急发情还是怎么，”一个戴眼镜的男人走过来冲他眨眼。“为什么想找Alpha？”

Eddy报以同样不怀好意的打量，“个人爱好。”

“那真是巧了，”男人笑起来，“我是个Alpha，但你可不像。我听说过那种事，有的Omega不知道有什么毛病，总是要故意装成Alpha。”

“哈，如果像你这种人能少一点，他们也就不会这么干了。”Eddy闻着对方身上麝香的味道，做了一个很夸张的手势，这样让他看起来非常欠揍。

“如果你是其中之一，最好早点说清楚。我不想惹麻烦。”

“我也不想。”Eddy笑起来，昏暗的灯光下，这笑容危险而诱惑。

然后Eddy就跟他去了某个记不住名字的地方。滚床单的过程干脆直接。Alpha力气很大，在他身上留下凶猛的痕迹，Eddy完全不在乎，只是大睁着双眼，在黑暗中喘着气承受一切。

他不是第一次干这事儿，就这一年多时间里。开始他只是难受，漫无目的在街头闲逛，有天晚上他突然感到神经亢奋，于是鬼使神差地跟一个Alpha在巷子里迅速来了一发。

从此这就成了他的常态。他只找Alpha，对方的动作越粗暴他越喜欢，但他总是很小心地保护住衣服没办法遮挡的皮肤。

“我还不知道你叫什么名字。”眼镜男意犹未尽，锁定Eddy还没完全被上衣遮住的后背，清瘦的腰肢上是几道吓人的青紫，那是他刚刚的杰作。

“这没什么，我也不知道你的。”Eddy利落地穿好上衣，拿着帽子离开了房间。

回家的路上，他打开手机，没有Brett的信息。自从那次令人心碎的会面之后，一条都没有。

“没关系。”Eddy深深吸了一口气，努力忽略后腰的钝痛感，“反正我已经快要把你忘了。”

毕业后，Brett去了悉尼，他则考进了当地的乐团，排练、演出、出去玩……在很长一段时间里，他就维持着这种不知该怎么概括的生活状态。他尝试做一些和音乐无关的事情，画画、旅行，甚至还去参加了几次奇怪的邪教一样的冥想活动，以消解时刻萦绕在周身的空虚与颓废。但最终，只有拍视频这一件事坚持下来了。就像从前那样，他有空就拍拍练琴的片段，分享拉琴的方法和技巧。他只会这个，他只想拍这个。

那个相机使用时间长了，出了很多问题，但他始终没换。

他给Brett发过很多消息，但没有回应。Eddy想，我干嘛要这样，我有我的生活。于是他也不再发了，可他还是会关注那些动态，演出、转播之类的。他在电视上看到过几次演出录像，一眼就认出台上的Brett，坐在人群中依旧醒目，每一个动作都洋溢着对音乐所有的热情，精确而富有生命力。

等我再见到他，也会让他大吃一惊！有时候Eddy做事情途中突然就会这么想，但下一秒他就强迫自己把这个念头像擦黑板一样抹掉。

家人劝他辞职做点稳定有前途的工作。他一开始会耐着性子聊几句，借着就是纯粹的敷衍，最后干脆不接电话。他几乎不回家了。

他真不想做Alpha，他厌倦了做别人期待的Alpha。

乐团要和一个享誉世界的指挥家合作，再三强调这段时间的排练一定不能迟到。Eddy才不管这一套，晚上他又跑出来玩。这次他找了一个棕色头发的，这个人有青草的味道，让他想起校园。

他们来到一个脏兮兮的小旅馆里。Eddy几乎是被甩到床上的，还没等反应过来，他的双手就被牢牢固定在头顶。这人手劲特别大，Eddy挣扎了一秒，发现没用，于是干脆放弃。

“干嘛这么急？”

“人生苦短。”棕发男人回答。他单手钳制住Eddy的手腕，另一只手去扯牛仔裤。Eddy轻巧地抬起腰，对于这种事他一向很配合。

“你不是第一次干这事儿了吧。”棕发男人一边跟裤子作斗争一边说，“真是生错了性别，一个他妈的四处发情的Alpha婊子。”

脏话，Eddy见怪不怪。这也是Eddy认为多数Alpha蠢透了的原因之一，好像在床上他们不说点什么难听的就硬不起来。他的毛病也很多，但不包括在床上说脏话。

“怎么，你现在要对我进行道德评判？”Eddy笑起来，语带讥讽。

“别他妈的尖酸刻薄，”男人终于脱掉了两个人的裤子，“我才不在乎你跟多少人睡过。”他没做任何措施，就直接顶到Eddy的身体里。

“操……”Eddy皱眉，“你就不能先做做润滑吗？”

“你不喜欢吗？”棕发男人一边说着一边进入正题，“你会喜欢的，等我操得你湿成烂泥，你就会喜欢上这种感觉了。”他一只手死死掐住Eddy的手腕，一只手扣住Eddy的下巴，两根手指伸到Eddy的嘴里，搅弄他的舌头。

“你真是个……自……信的……混蛋。”Eddy喘不上来气，字句含糊不清。

“哈，彼此彼此。”棕发男人兴致高涨，“我认识你，你是那个拉琴的。”

有一瞬间Eddy僵住了，然后他摇摇脑袋，把嘴里的手指头吐出去。

“什么？”

“我早知道，你就是网上那个——拉琴的。我妹妹学琴，她是你的超级粉丝。真他妈的可笑，第一次看到你时，我就说这家伙在床上一定很淫荡，你真应该看看她脸上那种表情！”

“……好吧，”Eddy面色一沉，扭了扭身体，“下课时间到，我要走了。”

“谁说你可以走了？”

青草味变成了烧焦的土。

“操，”Eddy眼神变了变，他不打算配合了 ，“让我下去！”他费了九牛二虎之力从棕发男人手底下挣出来，还没等穿裤子，又被拽了回去。

“我没让你走，你个欠干的贱货，你就是那种专门生出来给Alpha丢人的杂种，你他妈就是块垃圾！”

Eddy保持沉默，他只是咬着嘴唇，剧烈挣扎。棕发男人失去了耐心，抬手甩了Eddy两个耳光，Eddy被打懵了。趁这个机会，他再次把Eddy压在身下，打算继续干刚才没干完的事儿。Eddy卡准对方调整姿势的间隙，抽出一只手，在床上、枕头上胡乱摸着。混乱中，他摸到了摊在床头柜上的遥控器，于是一把抓过来，狠狠砸在对方的头上。血自棕发男人的额头蜿蜒而下，流到眼睛里，最后滴落到Eddy的身体上。

Alpha狞笑着，拎小鸡似地拎起他的脖子。他先是像荡秋千一样晃晃悠悠，随后感到后脑撞上了一个尖锐的沉重的东西。

令人窒息的疼痛感传来，他陷入黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杨哥这章没出镜，但不代表他真的没出镜，相信你们懂。  
> 剧情真的好烂，文笔也好烂，对不起……
> 
> 好像感觉大家看这个文并没有得到快乐，再次抱歉……我本来真的真的只是想写个短的沙雕文来着，我不知道发生了什么……


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伤痕文学

凌晨四点多，Eddy才醒过来，他全身都在疼，头和下体尤甚。

Eddy想去洗澡，然而他一抬腿，就感到一阵钻心的疼痛。他拿过上衣翻了翻，还好，手机和仅有的几十块钱都还在。看来那个人还算诚信，Eddy在黑暗中苦笑，强忍着下床，一点一点蹭到洗手间里，打开灯。

“操，操！”Eddy看着镜子中的自己，和昨天临出门前的意气风发可是大不相同。后脑隆起老大一块，额角也被打破了，血迹延伸到红肿的脸颊，已经完全干涸变成红黑色，满身都是淤青血痕。

昨夜的情景历历在目，他是晕了过去没错，另一个Alpha可没闲着。Eddy有些困惑地皱着眉，搞不清楚他此时是什么感觉。难过？愤怒？羞耻？或是羞愧？好像都有一点，又好像什么都没有。“垃圾”。他仔细品味这个出镜不久却已经被嵌在他神经血管里的词汇，悲哀地发现，也许是对的。

他静静站了一会儿，什么都没干，只是盯着脚下乌黑油腻的地砖，那原本应该是纯白色的。然后他简单冲了冲身体就离开了这个肮脏的地方。

他准时出现在排练厅时，同事们都吓傻了。他看起来像是被一辆大货车撞过。

“你应该再早十分钟到的。”首席很不满意。

他没说话，只翻了翻谱子。脑袋昏昏沉沉的，浑身又热又疼，现在他只想赶快结束排练然后回家。

指挥高昂着头走上台前，言简意赅嘱咐了几句，排练开始。随着指挥的动作，他挥动右手，拉响第一个音符，然后是第二个、第三个。肖十第一乐章，阴郁、灰败、苦涩的愤怒与神经质的反抗。他仿佛随着声波的震动被拆解、分裂再整合揉进曲子当中。音乐与思想搅拌混合，揉成一束火炬，灼烧、洞穿着他的心灵。他闭着眼，侧着头，下颌紧紧贴着腮托，仿佛要与琴的木纹肌理融为一体。此时此刻，这把琴就是他的依靠，是他在失去了这么多之后，仅有的能握在手里的与世界相连的东西。

直到有人使劲拍了拍他的肩膀，他才回过神来。

指挥擦了擦汗，宣布提前结束排练。

Eddy收拾东西要走，一个同事突然喊住他。

“Eddy Chen，总监找你。”

直觉告诉他这不是什么好事情。

他捂着头，一瘸一拐穿过走廊。总监正在跟首席说着什么，首席看到他，对总监点点头，就离开了。

“咳……找我有事吗。”他开口说话，喉咙里像是冒了火。

“啊，Eddy！”总监转过身，很热情地打招呼。他是个风趣的Beta，从长相到身材气质看起来都很平庸，掉到人堆里绝对找不出来。但他有一个很厉害的能力，就是可以毫无顾忌对别人提出任何过分的要求，可结果就好像是别人对不起他一样。

“你这是怎么了，出什么事了吗？”

“路上被车撞了。”Eddy选了个乍一听很可信但仔细琢磨就会发现是胡说的回答，这也没办法，他总不能说自己运气不佳、眼光失察，以一个Alpha的标准来看，这是相当、相当、相当丢人和可笑的事。

“哦！”总监捂住嘴，面露惊愕之色，“遇到了这种事真是不幸。”

Eddy看不出来他是真心的还是在讽刺。

“鉴于你的这种情况，我们认为你还是在家休息一段时间，等完全恢复了再回来。你的位置我们会保留的。”

“这没什么，只是小伤。我明天就会好的。”

“不不不，你应该放个长假，这是你应得的。这个乐季并不忙，我们能应付得来。”

Eddy抽了抽嘴角的肌肉。他的头愈发疼痛，有一把大铁锤在敲击并碾压他的脑子。

“为什么非要给我放假？”

“得了吧，你不知道原因吗？”总监的表情像是看到了一只彩虹色的青蛙，“你不能在排练的时候随便释放你那该死的信息素，尤其在指挥是个他妈的Omega的时候明白吗？他现在还在休息室里待着呢，操，我们花了大钱请他来……”他突然闭嘴，换了一种审讯的目光直勾勾看着Eddy。

“你是故意的吗？”

Eddy没料到总监会这么想他。“不。我只是……”

“我怀疑你是故意的，实际上我们都在怀疑。我知道，你是学校里的好孩子，你觉得自己应该顶着独奏家的名号满世界转悠。但人生就是如此，你和我一样，就只能留在这里。”

“我没有故意吓走指挥，我今天状态不好，我只是一时失控。”Eddy哑着嗓子解释，他看到白墙上有一个黑点。

“你是个Alpha，”总监想快点结束这令人难堪的对话，干脆摊开双手大声嚷嚷，有几个人不断往这边探头探脑，“你们这类人天生就是超级明星，特权享有者，如果这样你们还不能控制自己的身体或是脑子，那你就不配拥有这种权利！”

Eddy不再争辩什么，他真的感觉非常累了。

“你知道吗，本来我们是不想要你的，你是这几十号人里唯一的Alpha。有的人甚至想辞职了，但我跟他们说，你看起来不是那种混蛋，说不定会很成功呢。”总监喘了喘气，双手插着腰，“我们对你已经仁至义尽，所以能不能麻烦你也稍微体谅一下我们？”

黑点逐渐变大、变深，透露出黑洞的光晕。真是奇怪，Eddy想，如此明显，他怎么从来都没注意过。

“我不是要开掉你，只是，和他合作期间，你放假，等这个乐季结束你再回来。”总监紧皱着眉头，生怕Eddy不同意。

“好。”Eddy轻声说，“请你转告他，我非常抱歉。”

室外刚刚下过一场大雨，Eddy不记得上一次下这么大雨是什么时候。天空哭过后，显现出极富艺术气质的青灰色彩。马路、店铺、车辆、行人，一切都带着濛濛水汽，奔向崭新的时间和王国。地面上映出此时此刻的倒影，清亮亮像是水彩画。

Eddy走在街上，紧闭双眼，拎着琴盒，任凭带着零星雨滴的凉风穿过衣服、发丝、身体、毛孔，周身的疼痛与不适仿佛瞬间消失了。这是他第一次感到无比的轻松与惬意。就在此时，就在此地，他不是Alpha，不是副首席，不是谁的儿子、弟弟、朋友，而是作为自己真实存在于这个世界的，去除所有的身份，真真切切作为自己而存在。他的身旁空无一人，只有他的琴。

他花了很久时间，久到夜幕降临，繁星升起，才终于走到家门前。

然后他停住脚步。

他看到了那个已经被他永远刻在头脑里，刻在心里的身影。

Brett背着琴，手里握着大拉杆箱的把手，就站在路灯下望着他。熟悉的金属味一点一点飘进他的鼻腔，逐渐充盈他的大脑、心脏、胸腔与四肢百骸。

这太糟糕了，Eddy盯着地上的石子纹理，磨磨蹭蹭就是不往前走，他不想见Brett，不能以这副样子。

然后他脚下一软，整个人就往地上倒去，但预想中的疼痛感并没有到来。一双手臂及时托住了他，柔软而坚定。

谁在乎呢，他迷迷糊糊地想，现在我要睡了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个迷失了方向找不到自我的小陈，以及虽然没有直接描写杨，但我想表达的是透过陈的状态，是可以对照着去感知杨的状态。一个在明一个在暗，他们都很失意（即使失意的原因略有不同，情感只是其中一个方面），经历了人生中的黑暗时期，需要透过一些事情和一些人（其实就是彼此）重新找回并完善自我。我写得不好但大概是这个意思。
> 
> 啊这只是我的瞎想其实真人好着呢，特别特别好啦～～～


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 治愈文学，应该算……吧

Eddy做了一个很长很长的梦。

前方有一个模糊的影子，他向着影子追去，穿过原野和麦田，行过幽暗的树林与辽阔的沙漠，淌过清脆的小溪与凶险的激流，他气喘吁吁，双脚鲜血淋漓，却仍不想停下。影子就在前方，距离他一步之遥，但无论他怎么跑，始终都追赶不上。他跑累了，步履艰难，艳阳高照，汗和血混在一起，从他的皮肤上划过。影子离他越来越远，越来越远……

“你是谁？”他终于喊出口，带着焦急的渴求，“为什么不等等我？”

影子终于消失了，留下他一个人站在荒原之中，天地间的色彩迅速褪去。

“Eddy，Eddy……”有一个声音在喊他，带着空旷的回音“我就在这，我哪也不去。”

Eddy环顾四周，没有人。

“可是我看不到你。”

“我就在这，”那个声音说，Eddy感到它逐渐近了，回音正在散去，“你只要抬起头就能……”

Eddy猛然睁开双眼。

天花板显现出灰暗的瓷白，墙角挂着些许垂死挣扎的蛛网灰，泡面桶被汤汁浸得皱皱巴巴，仍旧倔强地不肯屈服……眼前是他熟悉的事物，清晰可辨。他在家里。

而且他感觉好多了。

被单固执地纠缠，拒绝放他离开。烦躁的情绪自他心头升起。毫不意外，他又摔了一跤。但最终，他总算顺利起床，穿过雾蒙蒙的玻璃，注视着那道人影。

Brett就站在阳台上，望着远方的风景。他比从前更瘦了些，隔着薄薄的单衣也能看出背后隐约的骨骼痕迹。听到身后的响动，他转过来，面对着Eddy。他还是戴着那副眼镜，厚厚的镜片遮罩住双眼，显出一种扭曲变形的锋利目光。也许是因为光照少和长途旅行的缘故，他皮肤比上学时还要苍白，黑眼圈却更浓了。唇边的一圈青青胡茬让他看起来没什么精神。他的左手随意插在黑色牛仔裤兜里，好像它天生就应该待在里面，右手中指和食指之间夹着一根快燃尽的香烟，自橘色火星上生发出棕灰的烟雾，顺着风的方向袅袅盘旋。

这是真的。Eddy感到头脑愈发混乱，神经仿佛变成了地板上纠缠一团的数据线，还带着因长时间不打扫而附着的厚厚灰尘，任何试图去理清它们的努力都是枉然。他设想过无数次重逢的场景，没有一次是像现在这样。紧接着他感到愤怒，这一切究竟算怎么回事，他得搞清楚，他必须搞清楚。

“我不知道你还会抽烟。”他的声音从充斥着细微噪声的空气中划过，如同陡然被撕裂的画纸。

“有段时间了。”

“吸烟有害健康。”

“是啊。”Brett眼角扫过残烟，抬手重重吸了一口，把烟蒂摁到栏杆上熄灭，扔到角落的垃圾桶里。

“我没想到你会来，”Eddy的手指用力按在窗沿上，“实在是有点突然。”他感到紧张，太阳穴嗡嗡作响，心跳如同西西弗斯的巨石，无尽、沉重，周而复始。

“这是临时的决定，走得急。”

“我给你发过许多信息。”

“我知道。”

“你知道，”Eddy无声地喘息着，“然后你不回我……”他转身开始收拾屋子，“现在这算什么？”

他打定主意不去看Brett，这样他在听到不想听的回答时，也许会不那么伤心。

“你妈妈联系不上你，她担心你。”Brett跟在Eddy的身后走进来，周身还带着茫茫雾气的凉意。

哦，对啊，我姐姐，我妈妈，总是有借口，总是有恰如其分的理由。Eddy一边扫地一边恶狠狠地想。他有好一阵没联系她们了，这是他的错，但他会自己解决，而不是……让一个快两年没见的人不声不响从悉尼跑过来，甩给他干巴巴的几句话，多余的一个字也不说。就像那一次……他把被单团成一团扔到床头，气得笑出声来，那一次，Brett像个愣头青似的，大清早坐很久的公车，跑来Eddy家里对他说，你姐姐让我来看看你。昨日重现，就连场景和对话都是复制粘贴。

他扔掉那桶已经干涸凝固的泡面，汤汁溅到衣服上，迅速渗进棉质布料里。

“操——”

他这才注意到他的衣服已经不是在排练厅那一套了。这件衣服还是他自己跑去台湾旅行时买的，松垮垮的套头卫衣，他有在断断续续健身，可穿着也还是显大。

“Eddy，”Brett叫他，声音里有细微的颤抖，“去休息吧，你需要休息。”

“别他妈告诉我该做什么不该做什么！”Eddy丢掉泡面桶，心中涌上一阵压抑许久的难言的痛楚，他认为自己完全有理由感到痛楚，“我不想听你的教育，我就是这么一团糟，不像你，你……你来了，看见我了。”他吸了口气，抱着头蹲下，泪水含在眼睛里，“现在，滚吧。”

“Eddy，”Brett的声音很低，“你头上有伤……”

他就是这样——Eddy用力揪着后脑的头发——每次都这样，像是最工于心计的骗子，站在危险与安全的钢丝边界上不断试探和挑逗，在你已经耗尽了全部的精力与希望之后，又转回来稍稍施舍一点可怜的温情……他受够了这一套。

“我死了最好。”Eddy咬着牙挤出这句话，他真是这么想的。Brett一定知道，所以再也不会像从前那样对待他了。他不想等着被宣判死刑，于是更使劲儿地揪着可怜的头发，试图用一种痛苦去覆盖另一种。

伤口好疼，他摸到了发丝间渗透出来的濡湿，逐渐流淌、扩散。

另一只手握住了他的，骨节分明，触感冰凉。

“我给你上点药。”Brett说。

Eddy先是抗拒不肯起来，可最终还是被他半拉半扶着坐到床边。真丢人，他上一秒还让Brett滚出去呢，他的脸还肿着呢。但Brett的语气太温柔了，扶着他的力度也很温柔。Eddy抬起头望着他的大眼睛，没有疑问，没有同情，没有鄙视，没有厌烦，里面只有Eddy，一个受了伤的，表情难看的，精疲力竭的Eddy。

Eddy受不了这样注视他的Brett。他开始用袖子使劲擦脸，想要把脸上所有失败的痕迹——眼泪、伤口和红肿一并抹掉。“别这样。”Brett制止他。“可能会感染。”于是他就把手放下来，仰着头，像孩子一样等待着。

Brett的急救包就像是个百宝箱，里面有棉签、药水、温度计、创可贴什么的，甚至还有几瓶葡萄糖。

“你怎么会有这种东西？”

“有备无患，补充能量。”Brett眨眨眼。

“这倒是很像你。”Eddy小声嘟囔。他还记得他生病那段日子，Brett几乎包办了他的所有，事无巨细。Eddy知道，如果Brett是那种临登机前一分钟还在背诵行李箱里都装了什么的人，他就是那种只会盘算一会儿在飞机上吃点三明治的不靠谱同伴。

双手宛若拂过天鹅绒一般分开细软的发丝。棉签蘸上了药水，谨小慎微，如对待一件珍稀的易碎品，轻轻掠过伤口。

Eddy红着眼睛，跟大玩偶似地乖乖任他摆弄。他看着Brett身上常穿的藏青色单衣，鼻腔间环绕着带着点烟草香的清甜的金属味儿。Brett就像是一道有魔力的玻璃墙——Eddy的头脑中闪过这样的比喻——似乎挥挥手就可以很容易打破，可它还是立在那里，永远不会倒，比任何坚固的东西都要更坚固。

“什么时候到的？”

“昨天中午。”

“但外面在下雨呀！” Eddy喊道，哭腔还没有完全消退。

“我不会躲吗。”Brett笑了笑，很是无可奈何。“我还带着琴呢。”

他抽出一张纸巾。Eddy鼓着嘴接过来。

“Brett。”

“嗯。”

“我看起来怎么样？”他指的是昨晚那个尴尬又难堪的时刻。

“不太好，你的头摸上去像是快烤焦的苹果。”

“好吧，这样看也没有那么糟。”

“怎么？”

“我以为你会说火鸡。”

“那就太夸张了。”

Eddy发出一声假笑。“我……”他准备了一肚子的话想说，关于这段时间他的遭遇，好的坏的，他都希望和面前的人分享。

“我被停职了。”最终他决定只说这一件事，他知道自己还没有准备好。如果他问我，我一定会全都告诉他。Eddy用这个可能性来说服自己。现在，他只想好好歇一歇。

“为什么？”Brett停下来，可也只是一瞬。他继续手上的动作。

“我惹到了指挥。”

“天啊，”Brett轻叹，“你做了什么？”

“我好像，没忍住我的……信息素。然后，指挥是个Omega，他提前结束了排练。”

“这是意外，对吧？”Brett的表情显示出他对此感到既惊愕又疑惑。“很多Alpha偶尔都会这样，他们都不是有意的。”

“……是的，这的确是个意外。可是，事情还是发生了。”

“你有向他们好好解释吗？”

“我解释过。但我想，他们的确不喜欢我。”

“怎么可能，你是个好人，没有人会不喜欢你。”

“你知道吗，我是那里唯一的一个Alpha。”Eddy眨眨眼，表情像是在说什么世界未解之谜。“我觉得他们有点怕我，还烦我。”

“别理他们，他们是一群蠢货。”

“或许吧，不过现在也没什么意义了。”

Brett不再说话，他专注于处理Eddy额头上的擦伤。

“嘶……”

“抱歉。”Brett调整姿势，手法更轻了。“真是遗憾，Eddy，我没想到事情会是这样。”

“没关系了。”Eddy的情绪稍微平复了些。“我总算是体会到了你当年的心情。”

“我的心情？”

“‘什么都没想，没有感觉。’你说过。这就是我的感觉。这两年我过得不太好，”Eddy用脚尖轻轻蹭着地板，“是我自己的错，我没什么可抱怨的。你呢，你总不会像我一样惨吧？”他揪紧了神经，有点担心这个问题在Brett心中引起歧义。

有几秒钟，Brett沉默下来，似乎想说点安慰的话。但最终，他放弃了这个想法。

“老兄，相信我，我的情况只会比你更糟。”他转而回答Eddy的问题，“简直是心灵创伤。”

他们互相看了看彼此，同时大笑起来。有什么久违的、熟悉的东西又回到了他们中间。

“你应该多像这样笑笑。”

这是Eddy的真心话。他见过Brett许多笑容，讥讽的，赞美的，虚假的，真诚的，淡漠的，热情的，它们漫不经心如蜻蜓点水，吝啬得不肯多出一分一毫的情绪。但几乎从没有过像现在这样的笑容，坦荡、轻松、毫不设防。

笑声逐渐沉寂，静默再次降临。Eddy微微仰着头，与Brett四目相对。

“你要走吗？”Eddy小心翼翼地问。尽管这个问题和他心中所想完全背道而驰。他已经得到了他不曾拥有的东西，现在应该保留一点坚强和体面，以便平和地目送Brett再次离开。

他们好像比赛一样保持长时间的沉默。

“如果你需要我。”Brett开口：“如果你需要我，我就会留下来。”

这是非常出人意料的回答……Eddy一时之间不知该作何反应。这算是承诺吗？他在心里问自己，然后给出了否定的答案。

“我当然需要，我需要你，Brett。”他虚弱地喃喃自语。也是在这一瞬间，他惊讶地发觉，他不再为此波动了。他比以往任何时候都要更清楚一个事实，他还是爱着Brett，这份爱并没有随着时间消褪，反而在他心中越嵌越深，逐渐成为他灵魂的一部分。但他知道，他从很久以前就永远失去了最好的时机。他必须接受现实，他的朋友的确也爱着他，只不过并不是以他想要的方式。朋友，这是个亲密又疏远的词汇，让他喜欢，也让他痛恨。然而除此之外，他也不想再额外要求别的了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写着写着发现老杨怎么有点钓系感觉，其实主要是他情不自禁，嗯。  
> 他俩要是再这样磨唧下去我都要疯了……


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不知道是什么文学

Eddy的单身生活从各种意义上来说都相当悲惨，他的房间仿佛是一座尘封多年的深山古墓，每走一步都会触碰到各式各样的神秘机关。洗过和没洗过的衣服互相纠缠，在椅子上成堆乱放；书和乐谱横七竖八躺在桌子上，隐隐透露出和主人一样的罢工意图；冰箱里除了牛肉味泡面之外，就只剩两颗坏掉的西芹。

“真不知道你是怎么在这种地方生存的，这里没有蟑螂真可谓是奇迹。”Brett皱着眉

“哦，”Eddy打了个哆嗦，“好恶心，我的脑子里开始有画面了。”

“你看，现在家里比之前大多了。”Brett收走最后一点垃圾，拍拍手，像阅兵一样环视整间公寓。

“我没看出来。”Eddy以手托腮掩饰偷笑，假装对结果表示怀疑。他原本想伸手帮忙，但很快就意识到对于Brett来说，自己什么都不做就是最大的帮助。

他不想让Brett也承受这份悲惨，毕竟他们要同住一阵子。第一天，他们打扫房间，把西芹扔掉，煮了两份泡面。第二天，他们去超市买回几乎够吃半年的食物。第三天，他们前往旧物市场，卖掉两大包东西，用这些钱吃了一顿快餐披萨。这些“东西”都是Brett花了几个小时从Eddy的家中翻箱倒柜扒拉出来的。Eddy不想这么做，可他不得不承认Brett是对的，它们现在除了空占地方，已经毫无用处。

但这些腾出来的空间还是没能大到多放一张床。Eddy很是苦恼，他不愿让Brett继续睡地砖。纠结了一周后，他们终于走进宜家的大门。

商品琳琅满目，Eddy站在卖场中央，弯下腰仔细阅读每一件商品的标签说明，琢磨着还应该买点什么回去。细小的字迹让他眼睛发疼，他直起身，偷偷注意到Brett就在他身旁，正在观察一只造型奇特的水壶，眼中流露出纯粹的好奇与欣赏，却并没有要把它带走的意思。他们在购物车里放了超级多的东西，包括一张可拆卸的折叠床，很显然没有为奇怪的水壶留出多余的空间。这个场景让他放下心来，Brett还在这里，真实存在，他只要稍稍伸出手指就能触摸到Brett的外套。

失业让他有了更多时间出门。他和Brett一起逛街、看展、吃饭、听音乐会……去做世界上许许多多的好朋友都会做的事情。他们几乎去过整座城市每一间值得一去的餐厅，走过了每一条街道。有时候他们漫步街头，会突然相视一笑，拿出琴进行即兴表演，没什么特别的理由，就只是想拉琴而已。很多路人前来围观，对他们鼓掌，并报以真诚的赞美和微笑。

他们也会聊天，话题多是围绕着有关这段缺失彼此的时光。他们说起乐团生活，说起练琴的困难片段、演出时的手忙脚乱……Eddy很小心地挑拣安全话题。Brett没有问过他之前的事，于是他小心避开那段不太光彩的经历，这种行为让他心虚，他感觉自己是个骗子。Brett也说自己的事情，关于工作和生活。比如他很久之前就染上烟瘾，为了排解压力；他原本是个社交高手，可令人不解的是，这些技巧在那边完全派不上用场；他变得很宅，不爱出门，而是窝在家里看电影。他说他不是不回Eddy的信息，而是不知道回什么。“我想我就是他们口中的那种失败者。”Brett说。“你才不是。”Eddy坚决否认，“你只是不想在没有意义的事情上浪费时间。”

麻烦也是有的，比如他们还是要练琴，练伊萨依，练巴赫，练勃拉姆斯，为了一个音符呕心沥血。又比如那个暴躁的邻居已经变本加厉影响到其他人家，他们曾经帮女孩子叫计程车，她是个瓷娃娃一样的Omega，从那间屋子里出来时几乎不能走路了。他们提议报警，但被对方制止。“我要赚钱，他付了钱，就……我以后也不会再见到他了。”

虽然充斥着种种不和谐音程，但总而言之，这种强制休假是一个契机。Eddy从这些他以前毫不在意的日常点滴中，感到真切而轻盈的快乐，同他曾追求过的那些感觉迥然不同。他在Brett的脸上也能看到这种快乐。

Eddy拿出更多的精力拍视频，这已经由最初的爱好上升为一件非做不可的事。“我们干脆一起拍吧。”他看Brett帮他剪片子，把原本寡淡冗长的素材一段段拆分、重新组合，呈现出完全不一样的效果，令人惊喜，于是这句话就没头没脑从嘴里冒出来，“我觉得你在这方面很有想法。也许有一天，我们可以一起做点什么呢。”

“好主意，也许有一天……”Brett说。

就这样，找素材也成了休假生活的一部分，城市的过去和未来都被存储在他们的镜头里。他们捕捉也许是最微不足道的事物，用各种稀奇古怪的灵感和想法装点，使之脱胎换骨。

“你看那儿！”Brett扯了扯Eddy的袖子。

“什么？”Eddy伸长脖子望去。

“那里有人在拉琴。”Brett指了指前方人群涌动之处。

他们举着相机挤过去，的确是有三个人，弦乐三重奏，每个人的表情都如痴如醉。

“老兄，你发现不对了吗？”Eddy张大了嘴，不敢相信眼前的景象。

Brett点点头：“他们没有一个人是真的在拉。”

“我不敢相信全都是假的，就这么明目张胆。”

“赶紧拍下来！”Brett催他，脸上带着坏笑。

“这……不好吧。”

“那有什么关系，这是我们新的灵感来源。”Brett的脸上又出现了那种志得意满的狡猾神色。

Eddy最终屈服了，他举着手臂一直到这一曲结束。人们纷纷往琴盒里扔钱。

“嘿，不要给钱！”他终于忍不住了，“他们是在假拉！”

“这都是录音！”Brett在一旁附和。

在人们略带怀疑的眼神与质疑声中，几个当事人终于忍不住了。“你们有什么毛病！”他们向Eddy走过来，“想去聊聊吗？”

Eddy没有经历过这种场面，他就这么傻站着——眼看三个比他高出一大截的人气势汹汹地走过来——连相机都忘记关掉。这时一只手拉住了他，他回过神，看到Brett在对他笑，眼睛里像是有星光闪动。

“快跑啊，傻子！”

他几乎是本能地跟随Brett的步伐，不顾来往行人车辆川流不息，不顾身后惊奇或愤怒的大呼小叫，此刻他们能做的唯一一件事就是奔跑，跑过一条条道路、一栋栋房屋、一个个街区，风从耳边呼啸而过，两旁的景色幻化成多彩而模糊的线条，脚下的世界变成一张时空交错的地图，他们可以随心所欲飞翔、跳跃和奔跑，跨越高山和大海，挣脱时间的桎梏，去任何想去的地方。他跑累了，喘着粗气，感受到空气挤压着逐渐膨胀的肺部，心脏在鼓噪，血液在沸腾燃烧。有几秒钟他想要停下来倒在地上。可是他不能这样做，因为Brett没有停。就像是永远不知道疲倦的飞鸟，Brett从来不会停止挥动追逐的翅膀，直到他失去生命的那一天。他再一次确认，Brett就在他身旁，牢牢抓着他的手，是舵，也是锚。

他们跑了很久，身后早就没有人在追。“好了，没事了……”Brett逐渐放慢速度，在前方的一处涂鸦墙边停下。Eddy随着他的节奏，也终于停止奔跑。他们同时弯下腰，靠在墙上，鼻翼翕动着，张嘴大口大口吸进傍晚微凉的空气。然后他们看了看对方，不约而同露出筋疲力尽的笑容。

“这绝对是我经历过的最刺激的事了。”Eddy说。

“啊哈，”Brett发出虚弱而畅快的笑声，“比上台抖弓还要刺激？”

“你不能这样比，这不公平！”

“我现在只希望我们的努力是值得的。”Brett以目光示意。

Eddy知道他想说什么。“其实他们也要生活的，我是在断人财路，天，我是个混球，我会被骂死！”他瘫在墙上开始哀嚎。

“哈，要是这么说，我就是混球中的混球。”

“这可是你说的。”Eddy露出坏笑，兔牙覆盖住下唇。

“的确如此。”Brett挑挑眉，似乎不愿和Eddy争辩，但这只不过是谦虚的妥协，并不表示他已经认输。

“下一次，我们争取不做混球。”

“我想我们都知道那是不可能的事。”

Eddy露出一个无所谓的表情，侧过头，正好撞进Brett的眼中。也许是过于疲惫，两个人都累到没有移开目光。很难说清究竟是谁先靠近彼此，也很难说清这究竟是怎么发生的。总之当Eddy意识到他们在做什么时，两人的嘴唇已经轻触到一起。

不不不，这不对，他像触电一样绷紧了全身的皮肤。他的心在呐喊，有什么事情不对。他应该停止，但这感觉实在是太美好了，他闭上双眼，感到自己浸入柔软的水中，随着波纹的流动飘来荡去，阳光环绕着水面和他的身体，打开他身上每一寸毛孔，让他在温暖和眩晕中放松下来。他们的手还握在一起，可很快就分开。他感到Brett的手抚上他的腰，力道很轻，却有着不容置疑的掌控力，带着滚烫的急切热度。他几乎要哭出来了，他不再满足于这些，便加深了这个吻，他想要得到更多，他知道Brett也是这么想的。

“等等，”Brett突然停下。唇边炽热的触感骤然消失，Eddy差点打了个冷颤，不满地皱眉。

“我们去那边。”Brett的喉结滚动着，眼睛里在燃烧。

他无意识地伸伸舌头，点了点头。他们再度顺着街道奔跑，最后来到一处人迹罕至的小巷深处。还没等站稳，两个人就撞在一起，信息素应和着动作的频率互相缠绕，这感觉舒适极了。Eddy紧贴着冰冷的砖墙，身体却像是着了火。Brett把他像小动物一样圈起来，再度仰起头吻他。不同于刚刚的温柔，这个吻像是带着烈火的烙印，Eddy几乎无法呼吸。Brett的手伸到他的衣服里，逐渐向下，想要扯开他的裤子。他报以同样的热烈渴望。

他的愿望马上就要实现了，简直是唾手可得。但他知道一定有什么事情不对。“Bre……”他抓住喘息的间隙发出不清晰的吞音，“我……我想说……”

“要是不急的话就先等等。”Brett的嗓音发干，字句之间是抑制不住的欲望。

“是啊……”Eddy吸气又呼气，他感到一种难以言喻的痛苦，“但我没办法，我必须要告诉你……”他用残存的最后一丝理智停止了手上的动作。“如果我不告诉你，我会感觉我是在骗你……”

腰间的灼热先是停滞，而后一点一点地抽离。

“你说什么？”

“你从来没有问过我，”Eddy有预感，他将再一次把事情搞砸。“我……我有过一段很难过的经历，我放纵自己却不计后果，然后我付出了代价。”

“为什么……”Brett使劲蹭了蹭鼻子，“你为什么要告诉我这些？”

“你应该知道真相，你值得这些。我犯过错误，我并不为此骄傲。”

“我应该知道？”Brett冷笑，“操，你的生活是你自己的事，我无权过问。”

“我不想欺骗你……我无法忍受我欺骗你，我无法对你隐瞒任何事。Brett，我没办法这样对你。”

就是现在，Brett的双手握紧而后又分开，眉毛紧紧拧着，眼中说不清是何种情绪。“你凭什么认为我应该知道，”他重重咳嗽了几声，而后陡然提高嗓音，“你总是这么自以为是，所有的事都是关于你……你就不想想，我需要什么，你什么都不知道！”

“你不说我怎么知道！”不经大脑思考，这句话就从Eddy的嘴里脱口而出。“Brett，你说我是你的朋友，可我……我很抱歉让你听到这些话，但我几乎不了解你。”

“不是所有人都像你一样，Eddy，不是所有人都愿意像他妈的圣诞老人，跟别人分享他们内心的小礼物。”

“你说的没错，可我们是朋友，你可以决定是否敞开自己，但至少……”他绞尽脑汁组织措辞，“至少你要让我看到你。”

“你在说什么鬼话，你当然能看到我，我就在这！”

“不，我看不到。”Eddy摇摇头。

“跟你在一起时，我不知道你说的哪一句是真的，哪一句是假的，我不知道你心里是怎么想的，我甚至不知道，你究竟愿不愿意做我的朋友。每当我们之中有一个人往前走，另一个必然会往后退。我始终不懂其中的原因，有时候我会觉得你很讨厌我。可我马上又告诉自己，不是这样。所以，到底这是为什么？”

“你怎么能这样说……”黑夜中，Brett的面色更加苍白。“我们经历了这么多事……”他站在原地，目光空茫，失去了一贯的神采。

我伤到他了……Eddy有一瞬间感到后悔和绝望。但他必须要说，他承认，直到今天，他仍然还抱有一丝微弱的希望。而有些话如果现在不说，他就真的真的再也没有机会了。

“我告诉自己，你就是这样的人，你就是大家都崇拜的这种人，能跟你做朋友我很幸运。可朋友是不够的，对我来说远远不够。”

“如果这都不够，你还想要什么？”Brett的字句像是用老式打字机敲出来的，一下一下，敲在Eddy心上，自黑暗中发出沉重回响。

“我爱你，Brett。”

Eddy闭上眼睛又睁开，这是他隐藏了太久的秘密，他不想再隐藏，他受够了如同战争一样的拉锯、折磨和痛苦撕扯。

“很久很久以前我就爱上了你。”他说。

周围很安静，微风在静默之中轻轻掠过他们。

“真他妈的是疯了。”Brett死死咬着嘴唇。月光下，Eddy看到他眼中有泪光闪动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章和上一章都有点长，本来这章会更长的。我也不知道为什么会这么长，但总之就是这么长。剧情啥的已经没有，全靠爱续命。  
> 下章不出意外的话就结局了，赶快结局吧，孩子已经要被榨干了……

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下：  
> 所有人都认为B是A，包括E，因为B的确各方面看都是A。但他们并不知道，B其实是不太“正常”的O。  
> E是真的A，却总是被认为是O，不过他对此并不在意。  
> 这都是个人特质啦，也没谁规定ABO就非要有模板，如果有这种规定，那就是我把它吃了。


End file.
